Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3
by theodorefan100
Summary: This is my idea of how Season 3 of Sonic the Hedgehog Sat Am would have gone. Partially based on what Ben Hurst himself said would have happened. Rated M for Sexual scenes and some possible language. R&R and please enjoy!
1. Prologue: An Evening They'd Never Forget

Prolouge: An Evening They'd Never Forget

Snively Robotnik stood in the secret elevator he had used to escape the destruction of the failed Doomsday Machine. "Yes! Ha ho ho! The big round guy finally let Sonic defeat him. Well don't celebrate too soon, hedgehog, now it's MY turn. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! And this time, I'm not alone!" He said while laughing hysterically. "Sonic and his friends might think they've won, but in all reality they have lost! And when **I** make my move, that hedgehog will die, along with the rest of those pathetic "Freedom Fighters"!" He said those last words with as much sarcasm as he could muster, having just barely survived an explosion, he was still weak, and couldn't have done much else. He had to take time to regroup for now, and then, then he would take control of all of Mobius once and for all.

"You can have Mobius Snively, you kept your end of the bargain, and as promised I will keep mine," said a voice behind him. Snively turned to face the voice, a voice he knew all too well. The voice of a man whom he had conspired with against his uncle for the past 2 years, Naugus, the sorcerer that Dr. Robotnik had cast into the Void after promising to bring him back out, only to betray him. Naugus had sent a telepathic message to Snively asking him to help him, the job was simple, "Find a way to send me Robotnik, and in return, I will grant you anything you desire." The plan had been laid out, and Robotnik was now gone, and Snively was in charge. Everything that he could possibly had wanted had finally come to fruition. Now, he only needed to do one thing, find and destroy the Freedom Fighters...

Sally held on to Sonics hand as tight as she could as they flew to safety. The Doomsday Machine was exploding behind them, but they had made it to safety. Robotnik couldn't have survived an explosion that huge. They had won, Mobius was freed.

The two landed on a small cliff, as soon as their feet touched the ground Sally let go of Sonics hand. "All right! Way past cool!" Sonic cheered as he leaped into the air. "Robotnik's gone!"

"I don't believe this! Sonic, we actually DID IT!" Sally cheered back.

The two leaped and high-fived each other, causing a small explosion of energy to crack between the two hands. The Power Stones were still in effect.

"Wow, if a high five does that, what happens with a kiss?" Sally said, puckering her lips and leaning towards Sonic.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I don't wanna find out! Outta here!" Sonic said and took off, running full speed. Sally simply chuckled and took of after him.

Minutes later, the two arrived back in Knothole, to find the entire group gathered and cheering as they landed. Sonic and Sally were brought up to a raised platform for all to see as they celebrated their victory against Robotnik. "No more Robuttnik, too bad!" said Sonic as the two waved to the crowd.

"What! Too BAD?" Sall replied, slightly shocked.

"Hey, without a villian what are heroes gonna do?" Sonic asked her with a grin on his face.

Sally looked into his eyes and moved closer to him, she had loved him since the day they first met. "You'll always be my hero, Sonic Hedgehog," she said, and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. Her tongue sliding into his mouth as they embraced, losing each other in a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. As the two kissed, fireworks exploded over their heads, caused by the Power Rocks that were still active. Eventually the two separated, and Sonic was the first to speak, "Wow, Sal...I..."

She placed a finger to his lip, silencing him. "You don't have to say anything right now Sonic. I know how you feel." She kissed him again, not as long this time, but long enough to show him just how much she really did love him. When they separated Sally said, "I love you Sonic Hedgehog."

"And I love you, Sally Acorn." he replied.

The two spent another hour waving at the crowd, and finally Uncle Chuck came to save the day. "Why don't you two love birds go find yourselves a room? I'll take care of the crowd," he said, happiness in his eyes.

The couple agreed and snuck off while Chuck distracted the crowd, performing a song he had written about Robotnik. It was crude and rude, but it did the job...

Sally led Sonic back to her cabin, where she unlocked the door. She led Sonic into her bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, where she climbed on top of him and began to kiss him like she had never kissed him before. Within a few minutes, she felt something hard press up against her stomach, she smiled as she looked down and saw Sonics member, fully erect and ready for action. She felt herself getting wetter by the minute and decided to give him a little 'reward' for his services to the Freedom Fighters.

The naughty little princess leaned down and licked it, beginning near his scrotum and working her way up to the head. He moaned in pure bliss as he felt her tongue on his member. "Oh Sal, keep going!" he said with desire in his voice as she took the tip into her mouth.

Sonic moaned as Sally began to suck his now rock hard cock, he wasn't going to last long as she began to suck it greedily, wanting to taste his seed. After 3 minutes of her service, Sonic exploded into her mouth as he shouted "I love you Sally!"

Sally moaned as she felt Sonics' penis ejaculate into her muzzle. She greedily began to swallow his sweet juice as it flowed out of his member. Once she had all of his jizz in her belly, she moved herself into a more comfortable position as she lined his member up with her opening.

"Sal, are you sure you want to do this?" Sonic asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes Sonic, I have only one question, does it hurt?" she replied.

"I don't know Sally, if it hurts just pull out okay?"

"Alright Sonic, here goes nothing."

She sat down as she said those last few words, moaning both pain and pleasure as she felt her hymen being torn. Sonic gave her a worried look as he saw the expression on her face, "Don't worry Sonic," she hissed in pain and discomfort, "I'm fine, just give me a minute to adjust."

About 3 minutes later, Sally was completely fine and continued her decent onto Sonics' penis. She began to moan, this time in pleasure as his dick fully engulfed her. She moaned as she then stood back up, feeling his member slide out of her, before she sat back down moaning even louder as they both said "I love you."

Sally continued to move up and down on Sonics member, her orgasm edging closer and closer as the time went by. She began to move faster and faster, up and down, up and down, as Sonic began to moan her name, "Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally!" Sonic moaned, getting louder and louder every time Sally moved on his member.

Sally gave her last few thrusts down onto Sonics member as she felt her orgasm hit her. "SONIC I LOVE YOU!" she shouted as she climaxed, her muscles tightening around his member and causing him to go over the top, "SALLY I LOVE YOU!" Sonic echoed as he climaxed, his juices mixing with hers. The two lovers rode out their orgasms together, lost in the pure bliss they felt for each other right then and there. Sally couldn't have been a happier princess than she was at that moment. Eventually she got off of Sonic and laid down on the bed next to him.

The two embraced and began to kiss each other passionately. They spent the next 5 minutes just rolling their tongues together as they kissed. When they finally pulled away Sonic looked into Sallys' eyes as he said, "Princess Sally Acorn, I love you with all heart, and even though I'm not royalty, I wanted to know, will you marry me?"

Sally laid there shocked, she couldn't believe it! Sonic had just said the one thing that made this night a night she would remember for the rest of her life. She looked back into Sonics eyes as she said, "Yes Sonic Hedgehog. I will marry you."

The two then kissed for what seemed like an eternity. They fell asleep as they kissed, the perfect end to an evening they would never forget.


	2. Ch 1 Peace and Freedom at Last

Ch. 1 Peace and Freedom At Last

Sally Acorn woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. She got up, carefully to avoid waking Sonic, her new fiance, and walked outside. The first thing she noticed was that all the Freedom Fighters had gone to bed sometime last night after they had fallen asleep because almost no one was in sight. However, her best friend and fellow Freedom Fighter Bunnie Rabbot was approaching her. She walked up to Bunnie to tell her the news.

"Good morning sugar," Bunnie said with a twinkle in her eyes, she reached over to Sally with her left arm, which had been robotocized by Robotnik along with her legs, and put it around her shoulders. Bunnie and Sally then began to walk as Sally said, "Good morning Bunnie!" in the happiest tone she had ever spoken with.

"Sugar what's on your little ole' mind?" Bunnie asked with excitement in her voice as she heard Sally wish her a good morning.

"Well Bunnie, last night I had the most incredible time with Sonic that I've ever had in my life!" Sally began enthusiasticly, "And Sonic asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

"OH MY STARS!" Bunnie shouted as she and Sally screamed and hugged each other. "Sugar, did you two have sex last night?"

"Yes, why?" Sally replied curiously.

"Oh, little Sally's growing up!" Bunnie said with tears in her eyes as she grabbed Sally and embraced her in the tightest hug Sally had ever received from her best friend. "You lose your virginity right after we stop that nasty ole' Robotnik, and are getting married to that sweet little sugarhog!" Bunnie began to cry as she hugged Sally, tears of joy flowing from her eyes as she and Sally embraced. "I'm so happy for you!" she said to Sally as she let go of her.

Sally just stood there stunned as she saw her best friend crying. She moved towards her and said, "Bunnie, listen, I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

Bunnie couldn't help herself. She began to sob as she hugged Sally. "Thank y-you sugar," she said in between sobs.

As Sally sat with a sobbing Bunnie Sonic woke up in her bedroom, it took him only a few minutes to realize that Sally wasn't next to him. He got out of the bed and walked out of the hut, to see Sally sitting with a crying Bunnie. Sally didn't see him and he thought to himself, "I think I'll let her calm Bunnie down before I go to see her." Sonic decided to go see his little friend Tails. He headed in the direction of Tails' hut. Within a minute, he was knocking on Tails' door.

Tails woke to the sound of knocking. He got out of bed, stretched and yawned, and answered his door. He was surprised to find Sonic at the door. "Sonic?" he asked in a sleep voice, "What are you doing here this early?"

"Hey little man, it's after noon for crying out loud!" Sonic said as he walked into the hut and took a seat.

Tails closed the door and turned around to face Sonic. "So what's up buddy?" he asked Sonic, curiosity streaming from his voice.

"Well bud, I've got some big news for ya, what would you say to if I told you that I'm getting married?" Sonic asked.

"Married?" Tails said, shocked. "To who?"

"Sal," Sonic replied with a grin on his face.

Tails jaw dropped.

While Sonic finished telling Tails the good news, Sally had finally managed to calm Bunnie down. Bunnie was no longer crying, and Sally could now talk the 'girl talk' she wanted to discuss with her. But Sally didn't know how to start the conversation, and lucky for her she didn't have to. Bunnie started the topic she wanted to start, but in a different way than Sally had originally planned.

"Wait a minute sugar, you said you and Sonic had sex last night right?" Bunnie asked Sally with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yes Bunnie, we had sex. I'm 16, I know but we had sex." She replied.

"Sugar, did Sonic use a condom?" Bunnie asked Sally.

"Um, no Bunnie he didn't, why?" Sally replied swiftly, pretending not to catch on.

"Sally girl, you might be pregnant!" Bunnie said with excitement and worry in her voice.

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about that," Sally replied, "I'm due for my period tomorrow, I'm sure It'll be fine."

"Sally girl that's a VERY dangerous thing to say. You might find yourself having a baby..." Bunnie began but was cut off by a sudden cheer as a crowd of animals rushed the two girls, Sonic had been hoisted in the air and was being carried by the crowd. Before Sally and Bunnie could do anything, Sally was grabbed and hoisted into the air by the cheering crowd. She was moved closer to Sonic and within a few minutes they were pushed onto the same stage like platform that they had stood on last night as Uncle Chuck ascended the steps.

"Citizens of Knothole," he began, "It has come to my understanding that there is joyous news that these two are keeping from us," he gestured towards Sonic and Sally as he turned to address them, "Sonic, Sally, would either of you like to fill everybody in?" he asked with a wink.

Sally sighed, she knew Chuck wasn't giving them any choice. She moved towards Chuck and addressed the crowd, "Citizens of Knothole, last night Sonic Hedgehog asked for my hand in marriage, and I accepted," said swiftly before retreating to the thunderous applause the citizens gave them.

Sally leaned in towards Sonic and whispered in his ear, "I swear sometimes I want to kill that uncle of yours."

Sonic laughed, "What's the big deal? So he made us tell everyone. Is that all that bad?"

"Is it all that bad?" Sally began furiously, "Sonic I didn't exactly want to tell the ENTIRE village the news right away!"

"Well why not Sal? They were gonna find out eventually," Sonic said gently, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a short kiss.

"I'm sorry Sonic, it was just, he put us both on the spot like that and I just couldn't believe he would even do that!" Sally said with a small amount of anger as Sonic pulled her into the kiss.

The two kissed for a few seconds before pulling away, only then realizing that they had once again kissed in front of the crowd. The crowd went wild and began to cheer and scream, many shouting their congratulations to the couple as they waved and swiftly departed, Sonic using his speed to get them out of that awkward situation.

Holding Sally tightly in his arms as he had done so many times, Sonic sped away from Knothole and deeper into the forest. When he came to a small secluded meadow, he set Sally down and embraced her. She returned his hug and moved his lips closer to her own, and she kissed him. After a few minutes, she pulled away and said, "Have I told you today how much I love you, Sonic Hedgehog?"

"No, but then again, I haven't told you how much I love you today either, Sally Acorn," Sonic replied as he pulled her into another kiss. Moving his hand down her side and towards her most sensative area.

She pulled him away as she felt his hand run down her side towards her private area, "Sonic!" she said with a bit of shock, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better Sal," he replied.

"Sonic I'm NOT having sex with you in the middle of the forest," Sally giggled as she saw his erection beginning to peak from his sheath.

"But Sal," Sonic whined in a childish voice that sounded cute to Sally, "I NEED you right now. Besides, who's gonna come out here this far into the woods?"

Sally stood there for a moment stunned, then said, "I guess you're right, come here you sexy hedgehog." She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss as she began to make Sonic moan from the feeling of her hands on his body. She wanted to thank him for helping her restore peace and freedom to Mobius. Because of him, Mobius would once again see peace and freedom at last.


End file.
